


The doctor and The Crow

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Healing Sex, M/M, Suicide Attempt, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: "Baby what the hell did you do?" Corazon yelled tears pouring down his face Law's crying wrists soaked "I dont want to live anymore!!" Corazon wraps his lovers wrists and held him "baby please dont say that.. please I cant lose you.." Corazon cried filling Law with regret as he runs off..
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Law falls in the woods debating on just shooting himself as he cried hiding from Corazon or so he thought but Corazon knew Law had his gun. Law flips out as he smashes his fists against a tree then putting the gun to his head "LAW NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Corazon yelled taking the gun from Law who wouldn't turn to face him "you were gonna kill yourself... Baby why didnt you talk to me? I told you when you have those thoughts come talk to me.." Law cried "I've had enough of life Cora San.. these feelings the pain it hurts to much..." Corazon pulls Law into him replying "baby, I know its rough.. you're dealing with a mental illness.. But if you dont talk about you're sadness it'll never get better.. you hold things in until you break. I'm going to help you through this no matter what I love you Trafy." Law settled down looking up with heavy eyes he replies "I feel sick.. and I'm cold.." Corazon wraps his coat around Law helping him back inside "lay down baby." Corazon says taking Laws clothes off "w what are you doing baby?" Law asks licking his lips "just let daddy ease your pain." Corazon said seductively rubbing Law's exposed chest Law couldnt fight Corazon advancing ever "Cora.. I don't.. deserve you." Law moaned and Corazon put a finger to his lips "sh yes you do my love." Corazon whispered spreading Law's legs with no fight from Law as he surrenders to older Corazon. Law's a mess breathing heavy,and moaning at every touch "Corazon Rosinante,I love you." Law moaned Corazon smiled "I love you baby." His head now level with Laws manhood. Law looks down biting his lip as he feels Corazon take him in his mouth making Law forget to breath. Corazon sucked and stroked Law til he was rock hard "you want daddy to fuck you baby?" Corazon growled into powerless Law's ear who moans "daddy please take me." That was all Corazon needed as he entered Law who screamed he was a vrigin after all "you okay baby I know you're a virgin just dont tighten up okay." Corazon voice calms Law who's hurting until Cora hits his prostate "oh daddy right there,I'm okay daddy." Law reassured Cora as he fucks Law who's pain is replaced by pleasure as Law feels tightness between his legs "daddy I feel oh god what am I feeling?" Law asks confused Cora Cora reassures him "you're on edge about to release it's what happens when you feel good and are stimulated aren't you a doctor? You should know that." Law replies "I'm a surgeon not a sex doctor." Corazon jokes "im the love doctor baby,you're so close to climax." Law moans and his legs shake as he releases Cora watches Law's juices soak his thighs and Law's stomach. Cora comes not long after inside the young Law they fall beside eachother as Corazon cleans Law up Law let's a pained whimper out "you okay baby?" Cora asks as Law clenches his thighs "I'm really sore daddy." Law crys out Cora replies "let me take a look baby." Corazon spreads Laws cheeks which makes him scream "oh baby I tore you,its okay it's an easy fix. It happens to virgins sometimes." Law cried as Cora sewed up the tear applying numbing cream to it and giving Law some aspirins. "I'm sorry I didnt even feel you tear did you feel any pain like a spilt pain?" Cora asks feeling kinda guilty Law replies " it's okay daddy it felt really good I felt no pain,I honestly feel closer to you." Corazon reaches in his pocket pulling out a box "Trafalgar Law will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Law cried and accepted "oh yes yes my love." Law stood up only coming up to Corazon collar bone and holds Corazon Law pulls Corazon on to him in their bed kissing Cora all over which made Corazon feel so good. "I love you Corazon forever." Law says quietly stroking the older man's hair "I love when you're affectionate beats stabbing me." Corazon says smiling Law replies "I'm sorry I stabbed you Corazon,I love you and always have." Cora replies "I love you Law and I was never mad at you my love. Now rest get some sleep." Law turns over to cuddle into Corazon who happily accepts him as Law easily drifts off.


	2. I'll Die For You,No You'll Live for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law was finally done the final sting of doflamingo bullet hitting his side Law surrendered himself to death. But the bullets ceased and Doflamingo fell into the ocean knocked out and unable to swim. "You okay there?" Corazon asked angry Law turned away..

"Stop fighting me Law." Corazon held both Laws arms like a child throwing a fit. Corazon forced Law down "there all fixed." Law was still pinned "wanna act like a fool,I'll fuck you like one." Corazon firmly grasped Law's member in his hand "bad boys get punished." Corazon said as Law fought back losing against Older Corazon Law was getting hard and Corazon pushed his head against Law's sweet spot making Law beg and whine as he struggled for some control but had none as Corazon entered him hitting his prostate banging Law "fucking all the defiance out of you. That's why your taking it." Corazon breathed into Law who already blew his seed over Corazons hand he watches Corazon lick him off his hand "your so tasty." Corazon moaned as he began his climax Laws hips smacking against Corazon who finally releases "you gonna be a good boy now ya?" Corazon asked cleaning younger Law who replied "I'll try my best babe." Law hid his sadness well tonight cuz Cora fell right asleep leaving Law alone he wandered outside and used a little knife to make a slice in his leg, then cried silently before going back to bed and passing out. Corazon woke up for a min and happend to notice a fresh deep slice in Law's leg "you cant keep doing this my love." Corazon laid back down and held sleeping Law "I cant lose you PLEASE stop cutting baby." Corazon thought as he cried holding his beloved Law and hiding all the knifes again til Law can control his impulses. "Dont die for me,live for me Trafalgar live for me." Corazon last words before falling asleep again


End file.
